Test hypotheses: a) that education, labor force, and fertility experiences between ages 15 and 25 determine future lifetime fertility and years of life spent in labor force; b) that the smaller the proportion of women who are in the paid labor force, the more important is the role of educational attainment; and c) the larger the proportion who work part time, the less important is the role of educational attainment. Women who remain in school longer, and then work for several years before childbearing, will ultimately have fewer children and will have worked more years in the labor force. Conversely, young women who work but a short time, if any, before childbearing, ultimately will have more children and will have spent fewer years in the labor force. Also, to the extent that increasingly larger proportions of the women participate full time in the paid labor force, the importance of educational attainment as a correlate of fertility, decreases.